


Beneath Her Armor

by adelesbian



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, jen and valkyrie fuck and thats all that matter, look i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Jennifer takes her therapist's advice and decides to hang out with the Lady Liberators as just Jennifer, but only Valkyrie shows up.





	Beneath Her Armor

Jen sat patiently at one of the corner booths of the bar. The lighting was dark, and her sweater was tight around her like armor against her discomfort. She cursed under breath when she looked at the clock and saw that Valkyrie was late. She didn't know if she could stand another minute in this place alone.  
She wasn’t big and green today. Her therapist said that it would be “beneficial” to try seeing her friends as just Jen, and since she felt the most comfortable around the Lady Liberators she decided to go out with them but when she messaged them only Valkyrie was available. If Jen had been paying attention at all it would have been suspicious that none of the other Liberators could come especially since only a few weeks earlier when they were on a mission Sue kept suggesting that Jen should spend more time with Valkyrie.  
Valkyrie walked into the bar in her armor her head held high with a regality that only a Valkyrie could achieve. Jen sat up and waved her over. “It has been ages since I have seen you in this form,” Valkyrie said. “It is as beautiful as I remember.”  
“Thank you,” Jen said tugging at the sleeves of her sweater embarrassed by the compliment.  
“Let us drink. What do you wish to have?”  
Jen pointed to the cocktail menu she had been looking at for a while. “There's one on here called the Lady Liberator,” she said smiling. “I thought I might try it.”  
“Speaking of the Liberators, where are the rest of our allies?” Valkyrie asked looking around like she thought that Sue or Thundra were hiding somewhere.  
Jen's brow furrowed. “Oh, they all canceled,” she said.  
“When I last spoke with the other Liberators they made it seem that they would be joining us,” Valkyrie said her eyes darting around the room. If Jen didn't know any better she would have thought there was panic in Valkyrie's eyes.  
“That's weird,” Jen said frowning slightly. She was starting to suspect something was going on that she wasn't told about. “Text Sue and see if she's coming.”  
Valkyrie took a moment to send a message to Sue then sat her phone down and waited for the reply. She shifted in her seat avoiding eye contact with Jen as she waited for her phone to go off.  
Jen let out a long sigh. “We might as well order,” she said getting her wallet out to go buy herself a drink.  
“I can buy your beverage,” Valkyrie asserted pulling out some cash.  
Jen smiled. “I didn't know you carried cash,” she said wondering where she was carrying it.  
“Not often do I carry human coin, but I have decided to today. It was the Lady Liberator you wished to try?” Valkyrie said standing cash on hand.  
Jen smiled. “Yes, thank you,” she said.  
Valkyrie went to the bar to buy their drinks, but before she returned her phone went off. Jen reached over to tell Valkyrie who it was from. It was from Sue, but instead of it being some lame excuse why she wasn’t there it was something entirely different.  
“If we told you we weren’t going to show up you would have canceled. We had to trick you sorry! :(”  
Jen’s brow furrowed and she put Valkyrie’s phone back. Why would they have done that? She was just trying to spend time as herself. Valkyrie came back holding their drinks and smiling. She sat Jen’s down in front of her. Then it hit Jen. Jen’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth for a moment.  
“I need to go to the restroom. I’ll be right back,” Jen said rushing off. She stood by the stalls her chest was tight, and she could feel Shulkie trying to get out. She pulled out her phone and called her therapist hoping that she would pick up.  
“Yes, Ms. Walters?”  
“I'm freaking out. I went to hang out with my friends and they set me up!” Her skin was getting a bit green.  
“Jen, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what you mean.”  
Jen took a deep breath to calm herself and her skin returned to normal. “So I decided to go out with friends as just Jen like you suggested, but my friends all canceled except Valkyrie. Valkyrie thought everyone was coming so she came, but it turns out they were setting us up on… on a date.”  
“She's one of your friends isn't she?”  
“Yeah, but… god, I've been flirting with her for ages. Now I'm scared. I don’t normally date as Jen.”  
“When was the last time you dealt with your attraction to women?”  
“Please no psychobabble…”  
“If you didn't want psychobabble then you should have called someone else.”  
“Before Jazinda left, but I never did anything about my feelings.”  
“Do you feel guilty about that?”  
“Just tell me something that will make me feel more confident…”  
“Jen, you know it doesn’t work that way.”  
Jen let out a long sigh. “I wish it did. I’ll see you at my next appointment.”  
Jen hung up and looked into the mirror. She was so small like this. She took a deep breath then came out of the bathroom holding tightly to the sleeves of her sweater. She sat down across from Valkyrie and smiled.  
“Has Sue texted back?” Jen asked.  
“Indeed. It was a ploy to get us alone together,” Valkyrie said.  
Jen pursed her lips and nodded her head. “To be honest, I thought it was,” she said.  
“I would understand if now you would wish to depart,” Valkyrie said looking away.  
“After they went to all this trouble to set us up,” Jen said surprised at her own confidence. She took a long sip of her drink and shuddered. “God that’s the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.”  
“Even worse than the swill you keep at your former…” she hesitated to call it a home, after all, it was only an RV and hardly a nice one, “dwelling…”  
“God, taste it, it’s horrible,” Jen said shoving the drink to Valkyrie.  
Valkyrie took a sip of the drink and gagged. “That tastes like what the ship we rode to Marinmer smelled,” she said, “A Lady Liberator should taste better than that horror.”  
“Lean over here and find out what a real Lady Liberator tastes like,” Jen said. It was like an out of body experience. Despite not being She-Hulk at the moment her confidence overtook her.  
Valkyrie’s eyes were wide, and she looked just as surprised by Jen’s comment as Jen was. As quickly as the confidence came it was gone. Jen covered her face blushing madly. “Oh my god did I really say that,” she groaned.  
“I think, I would like to take you up on that offer,” Valkyrie said looking down in her own drink.  
Jen looked up. She gestured for Valkyrie to come closer, and Valkyrie timidly leaned towards her. Jen cupped Valkyrie’s cheeks and leaned in kissing her softly. They took a few seconds to understand each other’s lips, and they tested the water at first light and soft. But as Jen grew more confident she pressed herself harder into Valkyrie’s lips, and Valkyrie responded with the same amount of passion.  
Jen finally sat back in her seat, and Valkyrie sat back slower. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. “That was exceedingly more pleasant than the drink,” she said.  
“You wanna go back to my place and find out what She-Hulk tastes like?” Jen asked.  
Valkyrie turned around. “I believe we’re being watched,” she said.  
Jen looked around and noticed that there was a woman at the bar that looked suspiciously like Patsy Walker, and in the corner, there was a woman with long red hair tucked sloppily in a beanie sitting with her legs spread in a power stance only one person could pull off. The seat next to her was empty but it was pulled out like someone was sitting there.  
“You wanna go back to my place so that everyone would stop watching us?”  
“I would find that quite… pleasing,” Valkyrie said.  
Jen looked around at the disguised lady liberators. “You hear that girls, we’re going to my place,” she said. “You don’t have to follow us you did a good job!”  
Sue materialized just where Jen thought she was. Thundra ripped off her hat and dropped it on the table not at all pleased that she was found out. Patsy turned around sipping on her drink. Jen looked up and saw the glint of Tigra’s eyes on the beams of the ceiling. She didn’t see Natasha or Jessica or Ororo, but she had no doubt that Natasha and Jessica were there hiding somewhere. These kinds of things were beneath Ororo though so she doubted that she was here, but if she was she was well hidden.  
Jen and Valkyrie walked out of the bar. Valkyrie’s horse, Aragorn, was waiting patiently for them, and Valkyrie turned to Jen. “If you would rather a cab I would understand,” she said.  
“No, I think I can hold on,” Jen said shuffling nervously.  
Valkyrie gave Jen a boost onto Aragorn and got behind her. She wrapped her arms around Jen’s waist then Aragorn took off. Jen squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Valkyrie’s lips brush the back of Jen’s neck. “You smell nice,” she said softly into Jen’s ear.  
Jen smiled then opened her eyes to see everything below them. “It’s beautiful,” she said softly gasping.  
Valkyrie smiled and leaned her head on Jen’s shoulder drawing her close to her as they made their descent towards Jen’s apartment. Aragorn landed on Jen’s balcony. Valkyrie landed lightly onto the ground and helped Jen off Aragorn. Jen slid off and tripped when she landed and fell into Valkyrie’s arms. Valkyrie leaned down and kissed Jen, and they stood in the cold for some time. Jen’s hands explored Valkyrie’s body looking for places to hold onto. They settled on Valkyrie’s hips then slowly made their way down to feel her ass.  
Valkyrie ended their kiss to lift Jen up and pressed her into her glass sliding door. Jen gasped as Valkyrie started pushed herself between Jen’s legs. She leaned forward again to kiss Jen, but this time she rocked against her with her body creating friction between them. Jen moaned into their kiss.  
Jen slipped her arms through the sleeves of her sweater, and she let it drop down. Valkyrie only stopped kissing her to take off her shirt then she lowered her lips to Jen’s neck. Jen wanted to scream she could feel She-Hulk forcing herself out, and Jen slipped into her like falling into a warm bath. The grass cracked behind her new weight, and Valkyrie slowly pressed Jen against her chest. Valkyrie stumbled backward, bumping into her horse. Aragorn let out an annoyed whiney.  
“We should go inside,” Jen said placing her hands on Valkyrie’s shoulders.  
Valkyrie let her down and followed Jen inside. Jen pushed Valkyrie towards the couch trying to figure out how to get Valkyrie’s armor off. Valkyrie stole a kiss before pushing Jen onto the couch. She started taking off her armor one piece at a time, and Jen leaned back and watched as more and more of Valkyrie was exposed to her. She slipped out of her under armor finally then took off her boots. She climbed on top of Jen peppering her face with kisses.  
Jen groped Valkyrie’s breast. Valkyrie closed her eyes for a moment her lip trembling.  
“Fuck…”  
Jen squeezed both of Valkyrie’s breast, and Valkyrie moaned and tightened her thighs around Jen instinctively. Jen slipped her hand between Valkyrie’s thighs she ran her fingers along her lips, and Valkyrie shut her eyes.  
“Is this what you want?” Jen asked moving her fingers back and forth along Valkyrie’s lips.  
Valkyrie’s eyes were squeezed shut, but she nodded her head. One of her hands gripped onto the couch ripping at the fabric and the other held onto Jen’s free arm like a vice.  
“Say what you want me to do,” Jen said going a little faster.  
Valkyrie let out a breathy moan, and her legs tightened around Jen. “Faster,” was all Valkyrie could manage to say. She moved her hips to get more friction, but nothing could quite quell her. Jen pumped her fingers along her lips faster and faster. If Jen didn’t have a healing factor her arm would have broken by how hard Valkyrie was squeezing it.  
“Jen… By the Gods...”  
Jen slipped her fingers inside Valkyrie, and she melted into more moans. Valkyrie’s hips bucked for more, and Jen worked with her body to give it to her. Valkyrie’s thighs tightened as the feeling in her core got closer and closer to release. It grew harder and harder for her to form coherent thoughts even with Jen’s guidance. Then all of a sudden like someone stuck a pin in a balloon the pressure released. She screamed out to Jen saying many things none of which were coherent and most were moans of great pleasure, but even when she reached that high, Jen did not let up, and once again the pressure returned waiting to be released.  
“Please,” Valkyrie whimpered as she grew close for the second time. Her hand ripped through the sofa and was grasping at the stuffing now. When she thought she was going to climax once more Jen slowed down prolonging it.  
“Faster,” Valkyrie mumbled.  
Jen caught Valkyrie’s mouth with hers but continued to pump her fingers slower than before. Valkyrie whimpered impatiently moving her hips much faster than Jen’s hand moved. Valkyrie found a rhythm and kept digging her hips into Jen. Then once more Jen began to move her hand faster and faster finally giving Valkyrie the satisfaction she desired until once more she climaxed.  
Valkyrie finally collapsed on Jen’s chest. “I love you,” Jen mumbled thoughtlessly planting a kiss on Valkyrie’s forehead.  
Valkyrie kissed the skin closest to her as she fought the urge to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
